


That Way It Rhymes

by ryoryo



Series: Incoherence [4]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoryo/pseuds/ryoryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die spends some time at Shinya's apartment convincing him that they all need new nicknames, including the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Way It Rhymes

"Ne, Shi-tan. Isn't Mi-tan cute? Hims is very cute. Hims wants a treat, doesn't hims?"

"The dog's name isn't Mi-tan, Die. MY name isn't Shi-tan, Die." 

"He answers to it. And you should call me Di-tan. That way it rhymes." 

"That's because you're giving him treats. And I'm not calling you Di-tan." Shinya finished putting the groceries away, and turned back toward his... guest. His uninvited guest who was suddenly standing and much closer.

"Shall I give you a treat, too, Shi-tan?" Die purred, causing Shinya to flush hotly.

"I still won't ca-mmm." 

Shinya was never sure how they had ended up in his room, on his bed, with most of their clothes off. But Die had skills like that. He was here after all. And he'd even found Miyu's doggie treats. 

"C'mon, Shi-tan. Say it." At this point, Shinya wasn't sure he'd ever be able to say anything again. With every new skill Die revealed, he was discovering large, formerly uncharted territories of incoherence. He could moan though. And he did. Repeatedly. It seemed the only appropriate response to the feel of Die's mouth licking and sucking and biting, Die's hands touching and rubbing and caressing, Die's fingers stroking and pushing and stretching. Gods. Die’s cock nudging and sliding and thrusting.

He could also whimper. There really wasn't anything else to call the sound he made when Die suddenly... stopped.

"Say it, Shi-tan..." A low whisper.

"Die..." Desperately, his hips moving.

"Not Die. Say it. For me."

"Di-...tan..."


End file.
